An unexpected visitor
by Sullen-mistress
Summary: Well Mutant X has an unexpected visitor... duh. The only question is can they trust her. Some EJ in there too. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An unexpected visitor  
  
Author's note: Read and Review, please that is all I ask. **************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up and put the movie in already Jesse." Said Brennan for the second time. Jesse opened the case as slowly as possible now just to annoy Brennan and slipped the DVD into the player. Then sat down on the couch next to Emma as the movie started.  
  
About half way through the movie Emma nudged Jesse. He moved closer, "Yah." He asked softly.  
  
"This is going to sound weird but. I can feel another presents in this house and it's not Brennan, Shal, or Adam. The presents almost feels, eerie." Whispered Emma.  
  
"So you want to go check it out?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"K lets go." Whispered Jesse. They both got up to leave "We'll be back in a sec."  
  
"Sure you will." Said Shalimar sarcastically. Emma gave Shalimar a deadly look then walked out of the room with Jesse right behind her.  
  
"So, do you know were it is?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"About, yes, exactly, no."  
  
"Ok, where are we headed?"  
  
"Somewhere around the dojo."  
  
"That's a good start." Said Jesse. Before they went into to the room Jesse stopped Emma. "I'll go in first just in case."  
  
"K." Agreed Emma. So Jesse walked in carefully and looked around. All the lights where either dimmed or turned of in the room. As he moved forward something caught his eye. He phased instantly as a fist pasted through his skull. If that punch had hit he would have been down for the count. Emma had seen this happen she rushed in to help Jesse out. The dark figure hesitated to try and work out what had just happened. Emma seized the moment to threw a psionic blast at the figure. As soon as the blast hit, the dark figure collapsed. Jesse quickly picked the person up and carried it up the stairs to the dojo. He put the person in the dojo and as soon as he was out and on his way back down the stairs Emma activated the force field that would keep whatever or whoever that was, in.  
  
"Brennan, Shal, Adam. Get down to the dojo, NOW, we have a large problem." Said Jesse into his comlink. When Jesse got to the bottom of the stairs the person was already beginning to stir.  
  
"That was way to quick Jesse. What ever that is it should still have been out for longer." Concern filled Emma's voice. Just then Brennan and Shalimar came running in with Adam not far behind. All three ran right past the light switch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Adam.  
  
"We have a uninvited and dangerous visitor that just recovered from Emma's psionic blast in a matter of seconds." Explained Jesse. "It's in the dojo and the force field is up."  
  
"Do you have any idea on who or what it is?" Asked Adam.  
  
"No." Answered Emma. The Figure stood up to its full height and started to test its confinement with a series of punches directed at the invisible wall. Everyone noticed that its eyes glowed blood red.  
  
"It could be some sort of feral." Offered Shalimar.  
  
"Did it attack one of you?" Asked Adam.  
  
"It attacked Jesse. He saw it a phased through the punch it threw." Said Emma. "Then I hit it with a psionic blast."  
  
"You said that it recovered from the blast in a matter of seconds." Said Adam.  
  
"Yes, and that's sooner then anyone should have." Said Emma.  
  
"Brennan go turn on the lights so I can get a better look at who we are dealing with." Said Adam.  
  
"Don't turn on the lights you fools! Or your research specimen might just die." It yelled facing them with its eyes still glowing red. Brennan looked at Adam to see if he still wanted the lights on. Adam shook his head no.  
  
"Why don't you want the lights on?" Asked Adam calmly. He waited for a wile but it never answered.  
  
"Adam." The rest of them heard the distress in Emma's voice.  
  
"What's wrong Emma?" Asked Adam.  
  
"I think we've just met another vampire."  
  
Adam thought for a moment before he answered. "I think you just might be right. Are you all right with this?"  
  
"I almost have to be." Answered Emma. "Besides. I don't think it's the same kind of vamp that took me out."  
  
"So what your saying is, we have Dracula in there?" Asked Shalimar. Emma gave a weak smile and nodded slightly.  
  
"So, the mortals aren't such fools after all. Now release me." Shouted the vampire.  
  
"Sorry we can't do that. You're a danger to us if your not confined." Said Adam as he made his way up the stairs to the dojo to get a better look at this 'vampire'.  
  
"It's your fault that you came in here and attacked Jesse in the first place." Added Brennan. The vampire lurched forward as if to attack Brennan but stopped just before it hit the force field. Adam looked at the vampire in amazement. She even had fangs like the ones that you would see in an old movie.  
  
The vampire noticed Adam looking at her. So she turned to face him so he could get a better look. "So you find me fascinating do you. Adam?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" Asked Adam quickly backing down a step.  
  
"I can read you like a book. That's how." She scoffed.  
  
"Adam, come back down I can't feel her here. She has limited range." Said Emma calmly. Adam took one last look at the vampire before making his way back down the steps and towards his team.  
  
"It's a she?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"Yes." Answered Adam.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I have no idea. We can't set her free because then she.,. "  
  
The vampire cut Adam off. "Would slaughter you all without hesitation."  
  
"Well I was going to put it much lighter." Said Adam.  
  
"So we're stuck with her until you figure out what to do." Concluded Shalimar.  
  
"I'm open to any suggestions." Offered Adam.  
  
"How about just letting me OUT." Yelled the vampire.  
  
"So who dares to take the first watch?"  
  
"I will. But we're going to have to black out the windows before morning." Said Emma.  
  
"I'll take care of the windows." Assured Adam.  
  
"Why don't you let me die and be done with it?" Yelled the vampire.  
  
"Sorry can't do that." Said Adam.  
  
"Fool."  
  
"Maybe, but on the other hand maybe not." Adam hit a few keys on the keyboard he was standing next to, and the windows were sealed with metal. "You sure you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yes Adam, get some rest." Said Emma. Adam hesitated before nodding and he then left. Emma found a chair to sit in and moved it near the dojo. She sat there for a long time watching the vampire pace her confinements. Every once and a wile she would lash out at the force field. "You know that won't do you any good." Pointed out Emma after awhile.  
  
The vampire faced Emma her eyes still glowing bright blood red. "Shut up, MORTAL." It was quiet for along time after that. The vampire didn't stop pacing but she didn't lash out at her confinements as often. "Why don't you come closer, let me read you. Unless, you have something to hide." Taunted the vampire. Emma didn't move from where she was sitting. "Oh come on. Don't you want to get a better look at me?"  
  
"I don't need a better look at you because I really don't care what you look like." Said Emma. The vampire lashed out at the force field in frustration.  
  
************************************************  
  
So. should I keep on going? What do you think? Please R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: *This chapter is a bit slow but I assure you chapter 3 is going to have a lot more action. * Thanks to every one who has written a review. I will take what you have said into consideration as I write this fic. And I don't own Mutant X or any of that stuff. Only 'the vampire' is 'mine.' Please read and enjoy. (The time set is season 2 by the way.)  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Emma, Adam wants me to take your place for awhile," said Jesse as he walked into the room.  
  
"K, have fun." Said Emma.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I will." Said Jesse sarcastically as Emma began to leave the room. She smiled. Jesse sat down where Emma had been sitting. "So I guess it's just you and me."  
  
"Why wasn't I able to hit you?" Snapped the vampire as soon as Emma had left.  
  
"I can phase and mass at will." Said Jesse not thinking that it would do any harm if he answered her question.  
  
"Do all five of you have gifts like that?"  
  
"You sure are full of questions." Jesse looked at the vampire and noticed her eyes where not red any more and paused. "Why aren't your eyes red any more?"  
  
"Answer my question first." Said the vampire forcefully.  
  
"I already answered a question. I think it's your turn." Said Jesse lightly.  
  
The vampire's eyes flashed red again. "Answer my question first."  
  
"Sorry, it's your turn to answer."  
  
"I'll just find out another way then." At that the vampire moved to the farthest corner of the dojo. "I wish I could have killed you when I had the chance."  
  
"And hopefully you won't get another chance." Said Jesse.  
  
"Don't worry I WILL, one way or another." Said the vampire with an evil smile.  
  
"We'll see," said Jesse calmly.  
  
The vampire moved to the corner nearest Jesse. "We shall." After that it was quite until Shalimar came to take her turn to watch.  
  
When Jesse was gone Shalimar sat down in the chair that was there. "So what brought you here?" She asked.  
  
"I came here to make a kill, feed, or to slaughter someone." The vampire paused. "Witch ever you prefer."  
  
"I'm sorry about the accommodations. If you ask me no one should be put in a cage."  
  
"But yet you do not release me? Are you afraid of what that Adam will do to you if you do?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. Why should I be?"  
  
"If your not afraid of him why do you let yourself be his SLAVE?"  
  
"I'm not a slave, Adam is my friend!"  
  
"Ha. Friend? You mean you trust him? Trust is blind and can be broken in a blink of an eye. Don't waste your time; only serve the ones you fear not the ones you trust. Trust is irrelevant to survival." The vampire urged. "You're a fool to trust."  
  
"I don't care what you think. I'd trust Adam with my life."  
  
"But he couldn't even save Brennan. If it wasn't for Emma he would have died a painful death."  
  
Shalimar's eyes turned yellow as she stood up. "Don't read me."  
  
"Oh no the cat is getting mad." Mocked the vampire coolly.  
  
"I'm NOT a CAT." Spat Shalimar. Just then Emma walked in.  
  
"Shal calm down. Don't let her get to you. You're giving me a headache."  
  
Shalimar started to feel guilty. "Oh sorry Em I didn't realize that.,."  
  
"It's ok, no problem." Reassured Emma. She directed the next thing she said to the vampire. "I wouldn't toy with my friend's head if I were you, because I just might toy with your mind." The vampire was going to say something but she stopped her self. Instead she backed down and just let her eyes glow red. "Brennan should be coming soon to take his turn."  
  
"Hey Em you didn't have to do that." Said Shalimar.  
  
"Well I did. If someone can read your mind that means they can find you darkest secrete or just other small things. And then they'll torment you as long as it stays interesting. I don't want any of my friends to feel that torment."  
  
"How do you trust someone so much that you dare to call them a friend? In my world a friend can cost you your life." Piped up the vampire.  
  
"Well you don't gain someone's trust over night. You have to earn it." Answered Emma, wondering why the vampire had calmed down all of a sudden. "And in this world a friend can save your life."  
  
"I have to kill to survive. I have to blend in with the shadows and be seen only when I need to lure my pray in for the kill. Another would only get in the way. I'm an outcast that will live till the end of time in darkness. I'm a creature of the night as mortals would say. And when I meet with my own kind." She pulled a dagger that had a silver alloy blade from somewhere near her foot. "I hold this tight. No mortal would dare to attempt to befriend me." The vampire stopped and watched Adam come up the steps.  
  
"What if I told you that you don't need to kill to survive?" He Asked.  
  
"I'd say you were a fool to think that."  
  
"Every mortal is a fool to you from what I have observed." Said Adam calmly.  
  
The vampire lunged bitterly at him with the dagger now in her right hand held high, ready to strike. But she remembered the force field and stopped before she hit it. "YOU ARE!" Adam flinched slightly.  
  
"Maybe, but on the other hand maybe not." Said Adam. "So back to the last topic. If I could find a way for you to survive would you would you try it?"  
  
The vampire was quite for a while before she spoke. "I don't really have a choice. It's ether that or die in here."  
  
"What if you had a choice? Go back to killing to get by, or trying to survive without making one more kill?"  
  
The vampire took an even longer time to think this over. "I would still try what ever you had in mind."  
  
"Good. I was hoping you would say that. Now, you survive on the plasma or in other words the blood of your victims right?" Asked Adam. The vampire nodded. "That's what I assumed. I'm going to make some calls. You should get some rest it's 1:15 PM and I assume you are nocturnal. Oh and do you have a name we can call you by? So we aren't saying 'hey you' to get your attention."  
  
"Names are irrelevant to a vampire. The only reason I use your name is because to a mortal their name is important. I told you that you are a fool."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm in that question."  
  
"Whatever." Was all the vampire said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it so far (no flames please). Do you think the vamp is really for no more killing? 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews people. Here is chapter 3!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Emma didn't even get a chance to run before the vampire had a hold of her neck. Emma knew something like this would happen if Adam let the vampire free. And now she was going to be the one to suffer for Adam's mistake. The vampire locked the door into the lab from the inside so that Adam and the others couldn't help her. "Come on show me what you are capable of. Then I might not kill you. I'll make you a vampire instead.,. under my control of course." Whispered the vampire into Emma's ear. "I'm sure you could keep me from killing you." Emma refused to do any thing. Her friends where watching. If they saw what she could do they would be afraid of her forever. She'd rather die. She could feel the vampire reading her. And then it happened; the vampire sunk her fangs deep into Emma's neck. She could feel and here some of the bones cracking. The pain was incredible, but it didn't last for long. In fact the pain passed as quickly as it had came and was replaced by almost a feeling of pleasure. The vampire whispered one more thing to Emma before the last of her blood was consumed from her body. "No one will believe you if you told them." Emma could here the vampire laugh to her self as she drank the last of Emma's blood.  
  
Emma woke up with a start. The first thing she did was feel her neck. She felt her racing pulse but no bite marks. Had it been a dream? Every thing had seemed so real the fear, the pain of the bite, even the vampire's voice. The vampire what did she say again? Something about them not believing her if she told them. Adam was going to take down the force field tonight because the vampire agreed to try what he had proposed. The vampire was lying. Emma had already thought so but she couldn't be sure. The vampire kept her emotions buried so deep it she was hard to read. Then it struck Emma Had the vampire shown her what was going to happen through her dream? As far as Emma was concerned anything was possible. The vampire must have been sure that no one would believe her. Emma's pulse began to race again. She didn't want to die. Not again. She couldn't, she wouldn't die again she decided to herself right there. She is not going to let Adam make this mistake. She would make him believe her no madder what it took. She can't die again. She wouldn't die again. She would make sure Adam didn't let that vampire out. She couldn't die not for the third time.  
  
Emma went to the lab where she found Adam. She got his attention by taping him on the shoulder. "Adam, you can't let that vampire out."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"Adam she's lying. As soon as you disable the force field she is going to take someone out."  
  
"Emma just because the first vampire we met up with almost killed you doesn't mean this one will."  
  
"Adam he did kill me. It's because of simple luck that I'm here. Adam I know this vampire isn't telling the truth. And I'm not telling you this just because of what happened in the past. I know what will happen."  
  
"Emma, if you don't have any solid proof then I can't believe you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Adam you have to believe me." Bagged Emma.  
  
"I'm sorry, but unless you can prove it to me I just can't believe you." He pointed out.  
  
"But." Pleaded Emma.  
  
"Emma don't do this. I'll call you when we're going to disable the force field. If you can figure out a way to convince me not to not carry this out then I won't." For the first time in a while Adam was starting to loose his temper.  
  
"Fine." Snapped Emma before she stormed out of the lab. When she had calmed down a little she began to think. How did the vampire know that Adam wouldn't believe her? And how did the vampire reach her through her dreams in the first place? Emma started asking herself what to do now. She didn't want to tell Adam about her dream. He would just laugh and send her out again.  
  
An hour later Adam called Emma and the others to the room that the dojo was in. Emma got there first so she tried to convince Adam one more time. "Adam please don't. You're endangering every one's lives including yours."  
  
"Emma, she agreed to do this. I doubt she'll turn on us." Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse arrived just as Adam finished. The vampire stood up, Jesse noticed her eyes weren't red. "Ok I'm going to take down the force field. Stand back from it please." Adam walked over to the control panel. Emma panicked.  
  
"Adam, don't do it!" She almost shouted.  
  
"Emma there is no reason not to." Said Adam in his calm tone of voice.  
  
Emma started to form a psionic blast. "Then I'll give you a reason. If you disable the force field, you'll suddenly be terrified of every thing you see from an ant on the ground to the walls of a building." Adam froze. Then before he could open his mouth to say something someone started clapping, slowly, but loudly. Every one's attention turned to the vampire since she was doing the clapping.  
  
"Emma, I see the dream that I conjured up for you last night frightened you a little. I had no idea that you actually would not be able to convince Adam without using force. Although I guess it is a good thing for you that Adam didn't make the mistake of letting me out. That dream I sent you might of become a reality." She paused. "Adam I would never give up the thrill of the kill you fool." The vampire smiled. "You can ask Emma what it felt like to be the victim. It might have just been a dream but I was sure to make it as detailed and as realistic as possible." Everyone looked like they couldn't decide on feeling shocked, terrified, or angry except for Emma. Her face was left expression less.  
  
"Emma you should have told me about the dream?" Slight disappointment could be heard in Adam's voice.  
  
"You wouldn't of thought anything of it if I did because you don't listen to what I have to offer unless it's the only way you could possibly go. Remember the animal that was supposed to be 'extinct'. I told you it was dangerous but you didn't listen. Because of your thick skull, half the crew aboard the ship ended up being slaughtered!" Pointed out Emma forcefully.  
  
"Emma I admitted I made a mistake."  
  
"But you didn't learn from it!" With that Emma stormed out of Adam's sight and into her room. As the vampire watched the incidents take place she just smiled to herself as her eyes glowed blood red.  
  
"Emma, Emma." Yelled Adam after her.  
  
"Ouch." Winced Brennan.  
  
"Shut up." Said Shalimar.  
  
"Sorry." Apologized Brennan.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
So.,. Tell me what you think. If you like it so far please take the time and tell me it would be greatly appreciated. (Up coming pairing.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews. Here is chapter 4!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Emma heard someone knock on her door. "Go away Adam!" She yelled.  
  
"Um it's me Jesse. Sorry to disappoint you. If you want I'll leave." Said Jesse guessing this wasn't a good time.  
  
"Oh, sorry Jesse." She said as she moved to her door and unlocked it opening it a crack. "You can come in I don't mind. What's up?" Asked Emma when Jesse had closed the door behind himself.  
  
"I think your right Adam has been to trusting lately." He paused. "And also I was wondering why you didn't tell any one about your dream." Then he quickly added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean, I'll go now if you want."  
  
"No, Jesse it's ok. I didn't tell any one because well when I told Brennan about the hit I got of that creature in the artic. He laughed. I just didn't want to be laughed at again at least not when the point I'm trying to get through is serious." She sat down on her bed with a sigh.  
  
"I can't believe Brennan laughed at you." He paused. "I wouldn't have laughed if you had told me. I mean I would have believed you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course I would," said Jesse finally sitting down on her bed beside her.  
  
Emma smiled. "Thanks Jesse. I think I needed that." She stopped. "You know at first it didn't bug me. You know meeting up with another rogue vampire. But now that it seams that she's targeting me it's bringing back memoirs."  
  
"Maybe when she read Adam she found that memory and is using it to get to you."  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. The only thing I'm sure about is I'm not going to be able to get to sleep any more."  
  
"Emma, don't let her get to you," said Jesse putting his arm around her. And was a little surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. But he told himself she did it because she needed support as his stomach was over come with a weird feeling.  
  
"Funny, that was what I was going to tell you guys before I had that dream." She smiled a bit.  
  
"You can't always be the one to give emotional support. You got to give other people a chance too." Emma's smile became wider.  
  
"Hey Jesse." Said Emma almost whispering.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Thanks." Jesse could hardly here her but he knew she meant it.  
  
"Hey any time." It was quiet for a while then Jesse said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Shal will probably get mad if I leave her with the vampire any longer."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"You sure?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"I don't have much else to do. And I doubt Adam will be there. I don't want to have to see him for awhile."  
  
"Hey, if it means any thing. I think you did the right thing."  
  
"Thanks Jess." Said Emma as she and Jesse stood up. "Hey Jesse."  
  
"Yah." Said Jesse turning his head to look at her. He was again surprised when she kissed him softly on the cheek. Jesse told himself that kiss was just a thank you as the feeling in his stomach worsened. Emma smiled at him as she pulled away from the short kiss. Jesse smiled too.  
  
"Come on Shal probably doesn't what to stay with that vampire any longer then she has to," said Emma taking his hand and leading him out of her room. Then they walked to the dojo to relieve Shalimar from her watch. When Emma and Jesse got there, Shalimar took Emma aside out of ear shot for a moment.  
  
"Emma, she didn't say anything to me when I was with her. Not even when I said something to her."  
  
"So?" Asked Emma not getting what this was supposed to mean.  
  
"Last time when I asked a simple question she seamed to be doing her best to disturb me in any way with her answer. The fact that she didn't even answer this time was, well I guess you could say out of the ordinary."  
  
"So what. She's giving you the silent treatment."  
  
"I don't think it's just that."  
  
Emma looked at Shalimar curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she was going on before you came about how I was a, well, fool to take orders from Adam if I wasn't doing it out of fear." Shalimar paused but Emma didn't say anything. "You told her to stop messing with me or else. She's listening to you Emma. She's afraid of you."  
  
"Why would she be afraid of me?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Emma's mind started to race. Is she really afraid of me? How in the world did she figure out what I'm capable of? Then Emma noticed Shalimar was still waiting for an answer. "Maybe she's afraid of what I might be able to do. Not what she knows I can do. And then if she is afraid of me why did she send me that dream. Wouldn't she be afraid I'd come after her for that."  
  
"Maybe she knew you wouldn't." Offered Shalimar.  
  
"Maybe. I'll think about what you said Shal. Any ways, I'm going back in there."  
  
"If I was you I'd want to stay away from her for awhile."  
  
"Well you're not me." Pointed out Emma.  
  
"Really?" Said Shalimar sarcastically. Then she turned and left. Emma turned the other way and went back to the main room where the dojo was.  
  
"So what did Shal have to say?" Asked Jesse as soon as he saw her.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Ok?"  
  
"K."  
  
Emma looked up at the dojo and saw the vampire sitting in one of the corners watching them. Her eyes weren't glowing there usual red.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So.. What do you think? Please tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I was suffering from a severe case of writers block. Any way here it is enjoy.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Jesse got out of the computer chair and headed to Emma's room to see if she wanted to have something to eat with him. When he got to Emma's room he took a breath and knocked. "Hey It's Jesse."  
  
"No, go away." Jesse herd Emma say groggily. Jesse sighed and turned to leave when he herd her say something else. "No, get out of my head. Get out of my dreams." Jesse swung back around and tried the door. It was unlocked, good. He rushed in and saw Emma lying on her bed on top of the covers. He rushed over to her and gently shook her.  
  
"Emma wake up. Emma. Emma." He said getting louder and louder. Jesse watched Emma snap back to reality as her eyes flung open. She looked around franticly, breathing hard and fast. Her eyes fixed on Jesse when she saw him.  
  
"Jesse, oh Jesse." She sat up and Jesse sat down next to her on her bed. "I, I couldn't wake up." Jesse pulled her in to a tight hug and she let her head rest on his shoulder. "I, I couldn't get out. I couldn't get out of my own dream. No, no madder how hard I tried to, I couldn't escape."  
  
Jesse squeezed Emma tighter. "Shhhhh. It's ok Emma. Shhhhh."  
  
"I fell asleep. I didn't mean to. I'm just so tiered. I knew she would invade my dreams again I knew it." She continued.  
  
"Shhhh. Emma you have the right to be tiered this is the second day you've gone without sleeping a wink." Said Jesse trying to calm her down. Rocking her back and forth in a tight embrace. Emma let out a quivering breath. "Emm, do you want to tell me about what is happening in the dreams she is putting you through?"  
  
Emma nodded. But didn't say any thing. Jesse just waited patiently for her to speak. "The first time the dream started with Adam letting her out. I couldn't even turn to run before she grabbed me by the neck. She, she dragged me in the lab and locked the door so you and the others couldn't get in. She taunted me. She said that if I showed her my powers she might not kill me. I, I refused to do what she said. So she.,." Emma stopped. Jesse waited for her to continue. "It was so real. I even felt and herd some of the bones cracking in my neck as she sunk her fangs deep into the skin in my neck. The pain that I felt was so real." Emma shuddered. Jesse held her even tighter, if it was even possible. "The pain didn't last for long though. It was replaced by almost a pleasure. I could feel the blood being sucked from my body and with it my strength."  
  
Jesse pulled back making Emma look at him. "Emma. That could never happen. I can phase the lab walls. We could have gotten in to help you."  
  
Emma let the edges of her lips curl into a slight smile. "I guess she left that small detail out. The dream you woke me up from was the same but you woke me up just before the bite." Jesse felt a shiver go up Emma's spine. He pulled her back into a tight huge.  
  
"Emma. I will never let anyone hurt you. No madder the cost."  
  
"Really?" Asked Emma even though she already knew what his answer would be.  
  
Just then Adam's voice came over Emma's comlink. "Emma I would like to see you in the lab. And please go the long way around to avoid the dojo."  
  
"Ok Adam. I'm coming." Answered Emma with a sigh. She broke the connection.  
  
"Is it just me or do you think that Adam has pretty bad timing?" Smiled Jesse.  
  
"It's not just you." Said Emma. "Well I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yah, guess you will." With that they both exited Emma's room and went their separate ways.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"What's up?" Asked Emma when she walked in to the lab.  
  
"Well first of all I want to say again that I am very sorry that I did not believe you." Emma nodded but didn't really take it seriously. She was still mad at him. "And secondly I want to see if you know how this happened." Adam led Emma over to a computer screen and hit a few keys on a nearby keyboard. Some footage started playing on the screen. Emma knew right away that it was from one of Sanctuary's security cameras. "That is the dojo." Informed Adam. "That shape in the corner there is the vampire. She is sitting down right now. Watch her closely." Emma did as she was told.  
  
A moment later the vampire's head threw back from its forward position. She began holding her head as if the physical pain she was inflicting on herself by trying to basically push her hands into her skull. Would somehow get rid of the pain she was feeling. After a little while the pain seamed to subside. When she stood up she attacked the nearest wall with rage. "She is so dead." Yelled the vampire when she was done beating up the invisible wall. Adam ended the feed by hitting a few more keys then turned to Emma again.  
  
"My assumption is that she is talking about you. But do you know why she felt that kind of pain?"  
  
Emma thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I think I know were it came from."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
If you had the time to read this chapter, I would think that you would have the time to review it so PLEASE do. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I am very sorry I took so much time to post this chapter. I was camping with my family for a week and then it was my b-day (I'm 14 now) so I really had absolutely no time to sit down and write for like almost TWO WHOLE WEEKS (ugg). But now that it is here you may read and enjoy.  
  
P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. They are greatly appreciated.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Emma began to explain. "You see, she 'visited' me in a dream a little while ago. And no madder how hard I tried I couldn't wake up. Jesse heard me speaking in my sleep and went into my room and woke me up. Maybe she was concentrating so much on keeping me in the dream from the inside. That when an outside force interfered (In this case Jesse) it woke me up, therefore breaking her concentration and causing pain."  
  
"Well I do have to say that sounds a lot better than anything I had come up with." Admitted Adam. "Do you want me to see what I can do about those dreams you're having?"  
  
"No. I don't think you could find a way to help with that."  
  
"What are you going to do then? Not sleep until the vampire either stops or something else happens."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Can I go now?"  
  
"Fine, I guess so." Sighed Adam. Emma picked up a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
When Emma left the lab she went to go find Jesse. She found him in the kitchen. Jesse looked up from his plate of food when he heard her come in. "Hey Em. What did Adam want?"  
  
"Oh when you pulled me out of that dream it must have caused the vampire a considerable amount of pain. Adam just needed me to figure that out for him. I bet the only reason that he actually asked me to look at that security camera feed is because he thought I caused the pain on purpose." Said Emma grabbing something from the fridge and sitting down next to Jesse.  
  
"Em, you have to forgive Adam for not believing you. He is only human."  
  
"I know. It's just I don't think he will choose to learn from the incident. And that annoys me." Said Emma.  
  
"Well we can hope that he will learn from it though." Pointed out Jesse. Emma smiled. Then she glanced at the clock and sighed.  
  
"It's my turn to watch. I better go or Shal will be on my back."  
  
This time Jesse smiled. "I should go work on those ID's for Adam."  
  
"See you later then." Said Emma getting out of her chair.  
  
"Hopefully sooner then later." Said Jesse. Emma smiled again and then left the room and headed towards the dojo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
It was quiet at first, nether the vampire nor Emma said anything. Finally Emma spoke up. "You said a while a go that no mortal would dare to attempt to befriend you."  
  
"What of it. If a mortal found out what I truly am they would turn and run." Replied the vampire.  
  
"Well I haven't ran yet neither has anyone else here." Pointed out Emma.  
  
"No Instead you keep me LOCKED UP in this new age CAGE."  
  
"Only for our safety and yours." It was quiet for a few minutes. "I would dare to befriend you."  
  
"Don't fool with me MORTAL. I don't like jokers."  
  
"I'm serious. I know deep down you are ashamed of killing innocent people. There is good in you. Just give me a chance to earn your trust."  
  
"Trust is FUTILE. I will never trust AGAIN!" The vampire's eyes had turned red and her voice was raised.  
  
Emma repeated part of the vampire's words in her mind 'I will never trust again.' Again, she has trusted someone. And they betrayed her. Emma wondered how drastically the vampire's trust had been broken. "Please just trust me. Trust one more time. Please give me a chance to help you. I don't want to watch you die in there. I want to.,."  
  
The vampire cut Emma off. "Huh funny last time I trusted I almost died. Now you say that you don't want to watch me die. For some reason I don't believe you." The vampire's eyes where still red as she said this.  
  
"If it helps my trust has been betrayed too. And one time I almost died because of it."  
  
"And how do you expect me to believe you?"  
  
Emma thought for a moment. "Read my thoughts. Will that prove it to you?"  
  
"Come closer." Emma did as the vampire asked. And after a few steps she felt a presser that told her that the vampire was in her mind. Emma concentrated on the memories.  
  
"Fine, you where almost killed because of trust. I believe you. Happy?"  
  
"So will you give me a chance? Will you dare to trust again?" Asked Emma. The red glow in the vampire's eyes was still there.  
  
"If I don't I'll die anyways. I don't have much of a choice, fine you have my trust." Said the vampire reluctantly. "BUT that trust is minimal."  
  
Emma grinned. "Thank you. You will not regret your decision. I promise."  
  
"After I sent you those dreams. You still want to help. Why?" Asked the vampire softly. And then added. "That is, if you actually do want to help me."  
  
"Sometimes people have to dismiss what the other has done to them and try to help any ways." Emma paused. "I know you said that a name isn't important to a vampire but.,."  
  
The vampire cut Emma off. And said quickly, "Dezeray. My mortal name was Dezeray. My vampirk name is not important to you."  
  
"Ok." Said Emma enthusiastically. "Is it ok with you that I leave for a few minutes?"  
  
"It's ok with me if you leave and never come back." Pointed out Dezeray bitterly.  
  
Emma's grin faded. She thought she had made more progress then this. But then again Dezeray hadn't even bothered to stand up during their conversation. She hoped that Dezeray wasn't just using her. Emma left to go talk to Adam about her progress.  
  
When Emma walked into the lab Adam noticed her immediately. "What's up?"  
  
"Well I've hopefully convinced Dezeray to let use help her." Answered Emma.  
  
"Who is Dezeray?" Asked Adam not recalling hearing the name before.  
  
Emma mentally slapped herself. "She is the vampire."  
  
"How come you got her name and I didn't? You really do have that way with people."  
  
Emma smiled. "I was wondering if you would try to find a way to solve the little problem of her having to kill to stay alive."  
  
"Already started. You know just encase. And if my research is correct. I should have the problem solved. But I'm not to sure about the reliability of my sources."  
  
"Thanks Adam. I'm going to get some rest now. Now that Dezeray will not be bothering me in my dreams any more."  
  
"I'll tell the others about what you have accomplished." Offered Adam.  
  
"K. But don't bug Dezeray she is still." Emma tried to think of a good word to get her point across. "Testy."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. I'll tell the others. Now get some rest."  
  
"K. G'night Adam." Emma yawned as she left. She hadn't noticed how tiered she really was.  
  
Emma ran into Jesse on her way to her room. "Isn't it still your shift?"  
  
"Yah but I've made some progress with Dezeray. I don't think she needs watching any more. So I am going to get some rest."  
  
"When you say Dezeray you mean the vampire right? Is that her name?"  
  
Emma mentally slapped herself again. "Yes, that is her name. One of two from what I understood."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yah, one 'mortal' name and one vampire name. Although she said it was her vamprik name. Don't ask me why, please."  
  
"You're tiered. I can tell."  
  
"Thanks for noticing." Said Emma sarcastically.  
  
"Any time. Sleep well." Jesse kissed Emma on her forehead.  
  
Emma smiled. "I will thanks." With that Emma started to make her way to her room.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Now that you have read the chapter please be kind and tell me what you think. And also please tell me what you would like to see happen next. I'll try my best to do what you ask even though I have the story mapped out to the end. THANKS FOR READING! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story, especially yinyangqueen for taking the time to review almost every chapter. Also thank you to everyone who has offered constructive criticism. I am sorry that I have taken so long to get this next chapter up but school has started and with school comes mountains of homework. So I have not really have had much time to just sit and write.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Emma woke up and looked at her clock. She really had been tired; she had slept for about 12 hours. Then she realized she hadn't had the dream that she had been getting the past few days. She was making progress with Dezeray. But it still seamed minimal just like the trust she had been rewarded with. She sighed, slowly got up, and went to take a shower.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Emma finally walked into the kitchen to have lunch when she saw Adam hunting in the fridge for something to eat. "Hey Adam."  
  
Adam turned around. "Hi Emma. You slept well I assume."  
  
"Yah I guess so." She answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Good. Shalimar and Brennan went to go pick up the stuff that will hopefully solve Dezeray's need to, well, kill to survive. They should be back in a few minutes." Said Adam glancing at his watch. "Then I will need your help. Since you're the one who has established a connection with her."  
  
"I was just going to go and talk to her after I had a bite to eat."  
  
"Ok, I'll just come in when I am ready then. We're going to have to take down the force field, so I would like to have everyone there just encase. But I don't want to scare her into attacking. What do you think?" Asked Adam seaming slightly unsure of himself for once.  
  
Emma took a few sort minutes to think then answered. "I don't know. I guess you can bring them in and then if she wants them to leave then we'll get them to leave. As long as they keep their distains though I don't think it will intimidate her too much. After we do this we're not going to put her back in the force field are we?"  
  
"I will leave that decision to you. If you think she can be trusted then she can stay in the guest room."  
  
"You're leaving it up to me." There was a hint of enthusiasm in Emma's voice.  
  
"Yes. I think you will be able to make a better decision then I did."  
  
Emma smiled. "Thanks Adam."  
  
"Just don't make a mistake like I did."  
  
"I won't." Emma's voice sounded more bitter then she hand intended.  
  
"Good." At that Adam reopened the fridge and grabbed an apple, said he would be in the lab if she needed him, and left.  
  
"Jesse was right. Adam did learn from his mistake. I really hope I don't let him down." Said Emma to herself as she looked in the fridge for something to eat.  
  
When she was finished her lunch she went to the dojo. She walked up the stairs that connected the dojo to the ground. She stopped with one stair left to go. Her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light well enough to see that Dezeray's eyes where closed. Emma looked closer at her to try and figure out if she was sleeping or just didn't hear her. Before she could figure it out Dezeray spoke.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She snarled.  
  
"Sorry." Apologized Emma quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep. I didn't want to disturb you if you where." She explained.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded bitterly slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"To talk, and also to thank you for not sending me any dreams when I slept last night." Emma paused, but when Dezeray didn't say anything she continued. "Adam has hopefully found a way for you to live without having to kill others. At the very longest we'll be able to see if it works tonight."  
  
"And of course your going to find out if it works by testing it on me."  
  
"That's our only choice. I'm sorry. Please trust me it will work."  
  
"Whatever." Scoffed Dezeray.  
  
"I want to." Started Emma, she stopped when she saw Dezeray grab at her sides arms wrapping around her waist hunching forward as she let out a quiet cry of pain, when she cried out it had sounded as if she had two voices. And her eyes started glowing blood red. "What. What's wrong?" Stammered Emma, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"It's nothing." Shot Dezeray taking a sharp breath. Still hunched over. Her eyes still red. "I'm fine."  
  
"Like hell you are. Tell me what is happing so I can help! Now!!"  
  
"I..,. don't need.,. your.,. help. I'm fine." Insisted Dezeray in between breaths.  
  
"I can see plain as day your not fine. Let me help you."  
  
Dezeray cried out in rage, in what seemed again like two voices at once. Then she growled at Emma. Her growl was much like what Shalimar was capable of. "Shut up.,. and leave.,. me.,. alone!"  
  
"Damn it. Adam, Adam get over here, now. Something is happening to Dezeray and she's won't tell me what!"  
  
"Coming." Came Adam's calm and cool voice over Emma's com-ring. Emma ran down the stairs to a nearby keyboard and hit a few keys and the force field was disabled. Then she ran back up the stairs and into the dojo.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yelled Dezeray all in on breath. Adam came rushing in with a few things in hand. Including his new portable scanner. It was much like the scanner in the lab but smaller. He ran up the stairs as soon as he got to the vampire's side he started scanning her to find out what was going on. "Damn you. SCERW OFF!" She yelled taking a half-hearted swipe at Adam.  
  
"Her body looks like it's self destructing from the inside. I don't know how to exactly explain what is going on. But she has got to be in even more pain then she's letting on. It also looks like it's been going on for about half a day. She must have a very high pain tolerance."  
  
"You mean she's dieing?"  
  
"To put it simply, yes."  
  
"Then do something Adam."  
  
Dezeray let out another two-voiced cry. Emma cringes slightly before she can help herself.  
  
"I can't. Not until Brennan and Shalimar get back." Said Adam with regret.  
  
Emma brought her com-ring to her mouth. "Bren, Shal. Where are you?"  
  
"Where just pulling into the garage. What's wrong?" Came Shalimar's voice.  
  
"Get you buts to the dojo NOW! Bring what Adam had you get. Dezeray is dieing."  
  
"Be right there." Came Shalimar's voice again.  
  
At that moment something dawned on Emma. "Where the hell is Jesse?"  
  
"He's replenishing all the safe-houses with previsions. Don't bother contacting him. He should be back soon."  
  
Just then Shalimar came running in at full tilt with Brennan a ways behind her. She rushed up the stairs and shoved a large cooler in front of Adam. "Here." Was all she said. Adam hastily opened it and took out some of its contents. The vampire was now lying on the floor quietly moaning in pain.  
  
"Emma sit her up." Directed Adam. Emma did as she was told quickly as Dezeray struggled against her weakly. "Dezeray, drink this please." Said Adam putting some of the liquid into her mouth. She immediately spat it out at him.  
  
"Screw off!" She Yelled.  
  
Emma turned Deseray's upper body around so that she was facing her. "If you don't cooperate you're going to die. Do you understand? Don't do this to yourself. Trust us we want to help you. Please do it, for yourself. If not for yourself for me, do it for anyone anything that ever may of had any worth to you. Just don't let yourself die like this!"  
  
"Fine." Snarled Deseray. Adam put more of the liquid into her mouth, this time she swallowed it.  
  
Adam kept feeding her the liquid for about ten minutes straight. Then he finally stopped. "You need to rest now." Said Adam.  
  
"No I don't." Objected Deseray.  
  
"Listen to him. He knows what is best." Said Emma forcefully.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Emma take her to the guest room. Shalimar take that into the lab." Said Adam indicating the cooler. "And Brennan go find out where Jesse is. I'm going to wash up."  
  
"Follow me." Said Emma putting out her hand. Dezeray hesitated before taking it and using it as leverage to stand up. But as soon as she was up to her full height witch was just as tall as Emma her knees buckled and she ended up back on the floor. Dezeray sighed in frustration.  
  
Brennan walked over and picked her up. "I will not be carried." She protested.  
  
"Well you can't walk." Pointed out Emma. "So let him carry you."  
  
"Fine." At that Brennan carried Dezeray to the guest room with Emma following close behind.  
  
"I'm goanna go find Jesse now." Said Brennan as he waited for Emma to pull down the covers before he laid Dezeray gently on the guest bed.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a few minutes." Said Emma. Brennan nodded and left. Emma turned to Dezeray. "I'm glade you chose to live. Get some rest now and I'll come by some time in the afternoon and see how you are doing."  
  
"Do not treat me as if I were a child mortal." Commanded Dezeray.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not trying to treat you like a child." Apologized Emma quickly though she was slightly annoyed at what Dezeray had said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Please, just try to get some rest, ok." Said Emma before she left closing the door softly behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I have slightly revised the earlier chapters because I found quite a few mistakes. I didn't change any thing from the plot though. (just thought I'd let you know). Thanks again to any one that took the time to review. Here is the next chapter.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Emma walked through Sanctuary her mind on what had just happened. She was so rapped up in her thoughts that Jesse had walked passed her before she realized his presents. She turned around. "Hey Jesse."  
  
"Hey, Brennan said I missed quite a lot while I was gone.,. what happened?"  
  
"He didn't tell you what happened?" Asked Emma quite surprised. Jesse shook his head answering her question. "Dezeray almost died. Her body was self destructing."  
  
Jesse's eyes widened at what Emma said. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Emma thought a moment. "I don't know." She confessed. "Adam gave her some kind of liquid and she seemed fine. Except for the fact that she didn't even have the strength to stand up."  
  
"Well.,. maybe it was because she hasn't eaten in a few days." Suggested Jesse. ".,. So where is she at the moment? Back in the dojo?"  
  
"No she's in one of the guest rooms.,. I should probably go see how she's doing. It's been a few hours now."  
  
"I'll come. But are you sure she isn't going to try and kill us or something." Offered Jesse.  
  
"I don't know, I hope not." Said Emma with a shrug as if it was nothing to be worrying about.  
  
Emma knocked on the guest room door before she opened it. The light form the hall way showed Dezeray already sitting up in the bed with her knees bent and her elbows rested on top of them, her hands clasped lightly in front. The sheets no longer covered her body. Emma finally took the time to notice what she looked like, slightly surprised that she hadn't taken the time to do so before, the light from the hall cast into the room was enough to even determine the colours. She had shoulder length hair, that was black with a few streaks of red and her skin was extremely pale. Her frame was thinner then most peoples though Emma guessed that it was because of lack of nutrition. She wore slightly loose fitting black leather pants and a black leather biker's jacket over a tight black t-shirt. She had a thick dog collar around her neck studded with silver spikes, silver earrings going all the way up her left ear, and one in her left eyebrow. Several assorted silver rings where placed on her fingers.  
  
Dezeray noticed Emma's staring and raised her priced brow. "Are you going to stare all night young one?"  
  
"Sorry." Apologized Emma wondering why she had called her 'young one,' for Dezeray looked no older then her or Jesse. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I am well enough that I could kill him if I wanted." Responded Dezeray. Referring to Jesse with a smirk.  
  
Emma ignored the comment. "That was a fast recovery." She noted.  
  
Within a second after Emma had finished Dezeray appeared less then two feet in front of her. "I am fast." She said calmly. Jesse made a move to try and get between her and Emma, but Emma held him back.  
  
"I guess so." Said Emma in response. "So.,. why haven't you left? You seem to be completely well now. I doubt you would have any trouble getting out, since you already figured out how to get in."  
  
"I owe you my life Emma and I have, quite, decided to repay you. Weather I like it or not." Stated Dezeray looking at the ground.  
  
Emma looked surprised at what Dezeray had just said, while Jesse just simply watched her. "I didn't save you. Adam did. If it hadn't been for.,."  
  
Dezeray cut her off. "Adam merely assisted you."  
  
Emma decided it was best not to argue further on whom she needed to repay. The fact that she would was good enough for her. "Then do I have your word that you won't harm anyone?"  
  
Dezeray paused for a moment then she slid one of her silver rings off her left pointer finger. "I swear on this rings worth to me, that no harm will come to your 'dear' friends."  
  
"What is so special about that ring?" Asked Jesse forcefully, finally speaking.  
  
Dezeray glared at Jesse. "The one I love gave it to me.,. one of the few I trust." She slid the ring back on to her finger. Emma took the time to look at the ring as she slipped it onto her finger. It had some type of markings all around it, but unlike hers from Mutant X it boor the markings weather it was on or off the owners finger.  
  
Jesse was silent as he thought about what she had just said, but Emma spoke up. "Where is.,."  
  
"Do not pursue it further.,." Said Dezeray cutting her off. Emma noticed a slight change in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.,."  
  
Dezeray cut Emma off yet again. "I know."  
  
Emma paused, deciding to drop the previous topic. "I'm going to go tell the others how you're doing. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Yes. I've been longing for a chance to stretch my legs."  
  
"K.,. follow me." Said Emma starting to walk, Jesse by her side. Dezeray followed slightly behind the two. They ran into Brennan and Shalimar in the t.v. room watching what looked to be an action flick. "Hey guys." Said Emma as they walked in.  
  
Both Brennan and Shalimar turned saying hi. Brennan stood up when he noticed Dezeray standing behind Emma and Jesse. "How are you doing?" Shalimar asked Dezeray to break the silence.  
  
"I'm fine." Answered Dezeray, she seemed a little surprised by the fact that Shalimar actually cared.  
  
"You recovered fast." Said Shalimar lightly.  
  
Dezeray smirked. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She said, mocking her. Everyone looked at Dezeray when she uttered the smart remark.  
  
"You know, if it hadn't been for us you'd be dead. Don't you think you should show a little respect?" Asked Brennan getting tiered of her attitude.  
  
Dezeray raised both her eyebrows. "Oh really? But then again if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have BEEN in that SITUATION! .,. mortals." She mumbled the last part.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan visibly agreeing with what Dezeray had said. Then Jesse spoke up. "Yah, but if you hadn't come here in the first place non of this would have ever happened."  
  
"Why don't you kill me then, be done with it. FORGET it all happened!"  
  
"Because we don't do that here." Said Adam whom was now standing near the group, though no one had noticed him come.  
  
"No.,. instead you cage me like an animal."  
  
"You were never caged, just confined for both your and our safety. And your not even confined any more." Pointed out Adam calmly.  
  
Dezeray glared at Adam. "I'd kill you all right now." She murmured under her breath as she turned and left the room. A few of the members cringed ever so slightly at the murmured threat.  
  
Adam turned to Emma when Dezeray was out of earshot. "Are you sure that it is safe to have her out of the dojo Emma?"  
  
She nodded. "She promised she wouldn't hurt any one."  
  
"And your just going to simply take her word for it?" Cut in Brennan.  
  
"Yes, Brennan. I am going to take her word for it." Said Emma crossing her arms.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Oh and if you have anything you want to see happen in the next chapters, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. 


	9. Chapter 9

Waning: There's a bit of implied femslash but juuuust a tiny bit.

xxxxx

Later on when Emma had eaten something she made her way to Dezeray's room to see how she was doing. As she neared the door she thought she heard not one, but two hushed voices, one whispering in a forceful tone. The redhead crept towards the door and pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear what was being said, but even through the door it was too hard to make out the conversation. So she stood back and knocked on the door. "Dezeray are you okay?"

She was answered by a quick shuffling sound then a moment later the door was opened. Dezeray looked at Emma and sighed. "What do you want now?"

Emma looked inside the room. No one. "Sorry I just thought I heard you talking to someone..."

"You were hearing things then. Perhaps you should go lay down." Answered Dezeray rather frankly.

Emma sighed and nodded. "Maybe I should." But at that moment she got a hit off someone else in the room. Much like the hit she had received when she felt Dezeray many nights ago, when the vampire had attacked Jesse. She looked around the room again. "Dezeray... there is someone else in there with you, I can feel them."

The vampire sighed and looked at Emma as she fingered the ring she had made a promise to Emma upon. "Yes, alright. Come in and you can meet my visitor."

She hesitated for a moment then stepped into the room, letting Dezeray close the door behind her. The room was now almost completely dark except for the light that still came from the hallway through the small crack at the bottom of the door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room then she watched Dezeray nod towards corner of the room. Emma looked there just in time to watch a woman seemingly materialize from within the inky black shadows. She instinctively took a step back before she could help herself.

The woman had a very gothic style wardrobe, wearing nothing but black. "You must be Emma." She said as she moved forward to better view the redhead. She nodded to herself as her black painted lips pulled into a small smirk.

Emma nodded. "I am... and you are?" She asked as she continued to look at the woman's clothing. Even though Emma herself wouldn't wear such a style of clothing she had to admit, it seemed to suit the other woman perfectly.

Dezeray moved to stand beside the other woman as she spoke. "This is my sire... Alexandra." As she spoke Alexandra wrapped an arm around Dezeray's waist possessively and nodded.

Emma blinked and paused for a moment. "Your sire?"

Dezeray nodded and turned her head to smile at the other vampire. "Yes she's the one that made me a vampire."

"Oh." Was all Emma said in response, for right after Dezeray spoke Alexandra smirked and kissed the black haired woman's neck. Dezeray smiled at the kiss.

"That I did." Murmured Alexandra. "And now that I've found my dear Dezeray once again we shall be going."

Emma bit her lip. "I don't know if Adam will let you leave just yet..."

"Yes well Dezeray has convinced me not to slaughter you all in your sleep but I doubt she will be able to convince me to listen to that leader of yours. We will leave without you or your leaders consent."

Emma opened her mouth to object, but just as her mouth opened she felt a slight wind go past her and they were gone. She looked around and sighed now she had to tell Adam that two vampires had made it into Sanctuary and left just as easily.

End.

xxxxx

Yes I know the ending was rather abrupt but this fanfic is two years old. And instead of deleting it I decided to just finish it off without editing the previous chapters, just to say I finished it. So here is the final chapter... doubt anyone is still reading. Any way my work is done here.


End file.
